Broken
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I should be lying in that apartment dead with my mother. AH Em/B R/E A/J
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Just to any of those who had been reading any of my other stories I'm sad to say I shall not be continuing any of them for pure lack of inspiration.**

**Summary: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I should be lying in that apartment dead with my mother. AH Em/B R/E A/J **

* * *

At the age of sixteen I was completely clueless to so much in this world. But things happened and reality hit me hard. Four months after my sixteenth birthday my mother Renee, remarried. I didn't like my new step-father, Phil. He always gave me a bad feeling. When my mom and her new husband returned from their honey moon, Phil would just look at me and smile. I was scared of him to be honest. Then my mother was going to a spa for the weekend. I swallowed hard as I watched her leave. I just knew something was going to happen and that it wasn't going to be good. When my mother had driven out of site Phil grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house roughly. I winced.

"Take the clothes off." He snapped at me. I stared at him horrified. He slapped me hard. "Do it." I did as he told me as he pulled his own off. Tears slid down my face. He shoved me on the ground and raped me. He raped me several times over the time my mother was gone. My mother came home earlier than expected and Phil had been pinning me to the couch. Phil saw my mother before she had the chance to react. He slapped her hard and told her that if she told anyone about this or tried to do anything about it he would kill me. She kept her mouth shut. I was now laying in my bed, that had been three months ago. It had gone from rape to rape and beatings to him bringing friends home for them to use me. I had school the next morning so I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep. But thats hard to do when you are always living in fear. Around one o'clock I fell into a light restless I woke the next morning I was tired. I pulled on some clothes, a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I used make-up to cover the bruises on my face. My ribs where in constant pain as I walked towards my school. School wasn't much better than home. I was the outcast because I wasn't social and I didn't talk to anyone. The day went well until lunch. When three girls decided it would be a great idea to pour a bucket of water over my head. Fear coursed through me, not because of the water but because it had just wiped all my makeup away. I heard someone gasp loudly. I knew there were seeing the large hand print on my face and the hand prints around my neck were Phil had nearly strangled me to death. I grabbed my bag and got up quickly and tried to go to the door but someone grabbed my hand. It was a teacher. I shook my head and jerked away. I ran home as fast as my feet could carry me. When I walked into the house I heard the sound of water running and saw Phil on the couch. Phil was home early. Shit. Mom must be in the shower.

"What the hell!?" He yelled. "Why are you home? Did you go to school with your bruises showing? What did I tell you I would do it someone found out?!" He ran into the bedroom.

"Please no!" I screamed loudly. But it was to late. I heard a loud crack and my mothers scream. Then he stepped back into the living room, the gun still in his hand. He hit me hard over and over again and I couldn't even defend myself. I heard screaming and sirens. It took me a moment realize they were my screams. He hit me again in the face and everything faded quickly.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I should be lying in that apartment dead with my mother.

"Oh my baby." I heard my fathers gruff voice. "My sweet Bella." I blinked my eyes opened and saw my father sitting. I gave him a weak smile. He smiled weakly back.

"How you feeling?" He asked me gently. I took a deep breath and thought for a second.

"Sore." I told him quietly, my voice wasn't much more than a whisper. He nodded.

"Bells baby." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault Daddy." I whispered. Emotion swam in his eyes, I hadn't called him Daddy since I was six. The doctor walked in the room. He smiled.

"Its good to see you awake Isabella." The doctor spoke. "I'm Dr. Roberts. How are you feeling?"

"Sore but its nothing I can't handle." I told him honestly and he nodded.

"Well your set to go." He told me.

My father and I dealt with the paper work and Dad helped me to the car.

"I had your stuff packed and sent to Forks." He told me and I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Just to any of those who had been reading any of my other stories I'm sad to say I shall not be continuing any of them for pure lack of inspiration.**

**Summary: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I should be lying in that apartment dead with my mother. AH Em/B R/E A/J **

* * *

**Bella**

When we arrived in Forks it was around midnight. My father showed me to my room and I crawled into the bed and slept peacefully, feeling safe for the first time in months. I woke the next morning and to find a not from my father saying he was going into work and that he loved me. I sighed. I looked through the boxes and pulled out some clothes and slid them on. I put my shoes on and stepped outside. I walked around down to the park. Most the kids my age were all in school. I sat on the park bench and I was hit with a violent flashback. My entire body shook with sobs. It was of the time Phil had beat me violently, I was covered in bruises, then he and his friends raped me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped away.

"Easy." A soft female voice said. "I'm Esme Cullen."

"Isabella Swan," I stuttered out.

"Oh." She said quietly. "Why don't you come back to my place and we can call your father?"

"No!" I said loudly. "You can't call him. I don't want him to worry anymore than he already is."

"Okay, Okay." She said gently, "But why don't you just come back to my place and we can get you something to eat?" I nodded at her and gave her a weak smile. Esme led me to her car. When we were at her house she went straight to the kitchen and started cooking. She had made some pork chops and some mashed potatoes. I ate hesitantly.

"Thank you." I said when I was done.

"No problem." She said and smiled at me. I heard a door open and five teenagers walked into the room. The first boy was tall slightly muscular, he had piercing green eyes and bronze hair. He was beautiful. The next one was a small female, pixie like, she had short spikey hair and the same green eyes as the other boy. The other boy was extremely muscular, with brown curly hair and captivating blue eyes and I felt so attracted to him. The other boy and girl looked almost exactly alike blond hair blue eyes, the boy was lean but muscular and the girl looked like a super model.

"Bella these are my kids Emmett (She pointed to the boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes), Alice (the short pixie), and Edward (The green eyed bronzed hair). This is Rosalie and Jasper the are friends of my kids." Esme said to me and smiled. "Guys. This is Isabella Swan, Chief Swans daughter." The all nodded at me and there was a course of 'Hellos' I smiled at them. I felt someones eyes burning it to me and looked around to find Emmett staring at him. I looked away. That look scared me.

"I better get home." I whispered. "Dad will probably be wondering where I am at."

"Oh okay dear." Esme said and thought a moment. "Emmett could you do me a favor and run her home?" Emmett nodded and gave me a smile. He led me outside to a car and opened the door.

I buckled up and sat myself as far away from the drivers seat as possible.

"You okay?" He asked me his voice sounding worried as he climbed into the drivers seat. I nodded. I buckled up and sat myself as far away from the drivers seat as possible.

**Emmett**

Its not easy when you find out your adopted. I feel stupid for not suspecting it. Alice and Edward both have these bright green eyes and no one on Dad's side of the family or Mom's have blue eyes. I don't look like them. Mom and Dad sat down three weeks ago and told me this. I had suddenly felt different. I climbed out of the car and walked into the house with my siblings and my friends. Mom was in the kitchen with a girl. She had long dark mahogany colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful. Her face, arms and neck all had bruises on them and I didn't understand. I figured that she had been beat up or something. Mom introduced us to her and then her to us. Turns out she's Cheif Swans daughter. She was really pretty. I looked at her a moment longer. She looked around and her eyes landed on me she immediately looked away. Something flashed in her eyes. Fear? But why I didn't understand. She muttered something about needing to get home and Mom asked me to take her home and I now here I was sitting in car with Bella. She looked frightened. She was sitting as close to the door as possible.

"You okay?" I asked her my voice came out sounding more worried than I had expected it too. She nodded but didn't look at me. I sighed.

"So where did you move here from?" I asked her quietly.

"Phoenix." She answered her voice seemed to be filled with fear.

"Why?" I asked her gently.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered. I sighed.

"How did you get these bruises?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about that either." She said and as soon as the car stopped in he driveway she jumped out and ran inside. I stared after her shocked. I drove home quickly. I walked into the house feeling completely confused. Rosalie walked over to me.

"Whats wrong baby?" Rosalie asked me gently as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Nothing babe." I said and smiled at her. We walked into the living room where the others sat. I smiled at her. Alice cut a movie on and in minutes I was falling asleep. When I woke it was just me, Alice, and Jasper.

"Wheres Rose?" I asked them then yawned.

"Edward took her home." Jasper told me. I nodded and sighed. I walked up the stairs and crawled in my bed.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Just to any of those who had been reading any of my other stories I'm sad to say I shall not be continuing any of them for pure lack of inspiration.**

**Summary: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I should be lying in that apartment dead with my mother. AH Em/B R/E A/J **

* * *

**Emmett**

The next day I woke up got dressed and went to school. I walked into my first class to see Bella there. I walked over and sat next to her. I smiled at her.

"Hey Bella." I said and she looked over at me. She smiled at me weakly.

"Hi Emmett." She told me. Rosalie walked into the room and walked behind me wrapped her arms around me and shot Bella glares. Bella looked at the floor. What the hell?

"Hi Emmy." Rose said, "I love you."

"Love you too." I told her. Class started and Bella didn't look back at me for the rest of the class. I didn't see Bella again until lunch when Alice pulled her over to our table.

"Hey Bella." I said immediately after she sat down across from Rose.

"Hey Emmett." She told me. A second later she winced. She looked at the table top.

"Oh!" Alice squealed. "You should go to Mike's party with us tonight!"

"I don't know...." Bella said and worry flickered across her features.

"Please Bella!" Alice begged her and pouted. Bella nodded and sighed. "Yay." Alice bounced up and down in her seat. And Bella laughed. A smile stretched across her face. A real smile, not the weak fake one's I have seen her give. Bella looked beautiful when she smiled. Her entire face lit up. I smiled at school, Alice had Bella come over to the house. They were upstairs and Jasper and I were sitting in the living room. I heard Bella complaining about something. Then ten minutes later we heard,

"What the HELL Alice I'm not wearing that!" Jasper and I went into fits of laughter. It was finally time to leave. We waited by the front door and the girls walked into the room. Rosalie said she would meet us there and Edward had already left. Bella looked...hot. She was wearing a low cut black halter top dress that didn't go much lower than mid-thigh and a pair of black flats. Her hair cascaded in curls around her and her make up was done dark and intense. I swallowed hard. I climbed in the backseat of the car with her. I couldn't help but notice how her dress rode up a little more when she sat down. When we got there Rose and Edward were already there. All eyes were on Bella. Mike walked over to us.

"And who is this?" He asked looking Bella up and down. I glared at him. Rose and Edward walked over and Rose wrapped her arms around me.

"This is Bella." Rose told him. "Why don't you take her to dance?" He grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"What the hell Rose?" I asked her. "Mike is a sleaze bag!"

"And she is a slut let her be treated like one." Rose snapped at me. She pissed me off. I pulled away from her and walked away. I kept my eyes on Bella and Mike. He'd let his hands get a little to low or high and she'd push them away. I saw his hand snake to her inner thigh and she slapped him and walked away. She walked over to Alice. Alice pulled her close to her. Alice passed her off to Jasper and walked over to me.

"Hey we are leaving you coming?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah just let me tell Rosalie." I told them. Alice raised her eyebrows at me. I only called her Rosalie when I was pissed off at her.

"What'd she do now?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"Later." I told her and went off to find Rosalie. I searched downstairs and didn't find her. I went upstairs. Though I couldn't phantom why she would be upstairs. I opened a door and what I saw nearly killed me. Even though I was pissed off at her I still loved her. I saw her on her knees between my brothers legs. I felt nausea. I punched the wall hard.

"What the HELL!" I yelled loudly. "Fuck you both. Rosalie you are so fucking fake. Thirty minutes ago you were calling Bella a slut? But it looks like the one your getting on your knees." I walked outside quickly. The nausea feeling increased and I threw up. I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see Bella and Alice. Bella looked worried and Alice was concerned. Pain coursed through my body. Bella went to say something but I held my hand and she we got home we all sat in the living room. I stared blankly at the wall.

I had loved Rosalie. I still love her even if I did find Bella insanely attractive. Rosalie had always been there for me. She had been there through the hard time when my parents had first told me I was adopted. She had made me feel like I belonged somewhere. I had been with her since eight fucking grade. That was five years. I had given five years of my life to her. I got up from the couch and walked up to the stairs to my room and sobbed hard as soon as I stepped inside. I collapsed face down on my bed. My own fucking brother. I heard the door open. I felt two hands gently on my back. I glanced up to see Alice and Bella. Bella sat down on the bed next to me. Her bruises seemed to have faded a little. She gently played with my hair with one hand and with the other she wiped the tears off my face.

"Emmett whats wrong?" She asked me gently."I went to find Rosalie to tell her I was leaving and I found her upstairs in a bedroom on her knees between my brothers legs." I spat at her. I felt bad for taking that tone with her. Alice gasped loudly.

"Oh Em." Bella said gently. She lay down next to me and hugged me close to her. I hid my face in the crook of her neck and cried. "Its alright Em. Its okay you can cry." And I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Just to any of those who had been reading any of my other stories I'm sad to say I shall not be continuing any of them for pure lack of inspiration.**

**Summary: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I should be lying in that apartment dead with my mother. AH Em/B R/E A/J **

* * *

**Emmett**

When I woke the next morning Bella was still there. I was laying face down with my head on her shoulder and an arm thrown around her. She was still in her dress and still asleep. I eased off her and her eyes flickered open. I gave her a slight smile.

"Hey." She said sleepily. "How are you feeling?" I sighed.

"I'll be okay." I told her, "Thank you for letting me cry, for staying with me." Her face looked sad.

"It was no problem." She gave me a slight smile.

"Bella will ever tell me where these bruises and scars came from?" I asked her. Thats when she locked up. She suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to see if Alice has something I can change into." She told me and walked out of the room. I sighed and frowned. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower and changed clothes before going downstairs to find Bella deep in conversation with Alice.

"Hey." I said weakly. Thats when Edward walked down the stairs. That when all hell broke loose.

"Hey Emmett." Edward said and smirked at me.

"Don't speak to me. You are no brother of mine." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Rosalie is such a good fuck." He told me. I glared at him.

"She's your slut do with her what you please." I snapped at him. Then Edward swung at me and Bella jumped up and shoved him hard.

"You little bitch." He yelled at Bella. He moved forward but Bella stayed between us. Then he made the biggest mistake of his life. He hit Bella. Nobody moved. Bella looked up. There was a red mark on her cheek. Anger was etched in her features and her eyes looked darker than usual. Then she lunged at Edward and punched him in his nose.

"I'm am not a fucking punching bag or a rag doll." She yelled at him. I suddenly had a feeling this had nothing to do with Edward because that just didn't make sense. "I can't be controlled, used or tossed around." Mom stood in the doorway looking shocked. Then Bella hit the ground. Her eyes were closed tight.

"What is going on?" Mom asked us all.

"Edward here slapped Bella." I answered quickly as I moved towards Bella and scooped her up."I think she fainted." I whispered.

"Bella. Bella. Wake up. Bella." She didn't even make a sound. Fear coursed through me. I looked at Edward. I carried Bella into the living room. I lay her on the couch.

Then she started screaming."No Please!" She screamed loudly. "Please Phil. Please don't. I will be good. Please not again please." Tears were on her cheeks. I stared at he shocked. What? I shook her.

"Bella wake up." I said loudly. "Come on your having a night mare." Her eyes blinked open and she stood up and ran out of the house. It took me a second to react and I jumped up and ran out the door but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Bella!" I yelled loudly. "Bella come back here please." I ran up the driveway she was no where in sight. I ran back to the house. Mom was on the phone with Cheif Swan.

"Whats going on Mom? Whats he going to do?" I asked her immediately after she got off the phone.

"Actually he was calling to tell Bella to stay put." My mother said quietly.

"Alice...Emmett we need to talk lets going in the living room." We walked into the living room and Alice sat on one side of my mother and I on the other."Bella came here because her mother remarried to a man named Phil Dwyer. After Phil married and they got back from the honey moon he waited til he had Bella alone. Her mother went away for the weekend and Phil raped Bella over and over again. Renee came home early. He threatened them. If one of them told he would kill the other. It went on for three months. Phil would bring other guys home from work and let them use Bella. Then one day Bella went to school and she had made sure to cover all her bruises but a group of girls dumped a bucket of water on her head and it washed all the make up away. A teacher saw her bruises and she ran home. Phil was home early he saw her bruises and knew other people had. He grabbed his gun and shot Renee. He nearly beat Bella to death. Thats why she has so many bruises and scars on her body." My mother told us and tears filled her eye. "The prison called to day to tell Charlie, Phil had broke out and word was he was headed up here for Bella." Fear coursed through me.

"Mom we can't find Bella." I told her and I swallowed hard.

"I know. I told Charlie." She whispered. Tears filled my eyes. How could someone want to hurt Bella? I shook my head. It didn't make sense. She was kind, gentle, understanding, and beautiful. A week had passed. I lay on my bed in deep thought. I shook my head. I needed to distract myself from worrying or I was going to go crazy. I put on my shoes and walked outside I strolled through the woods. I walked silently and I nearly tripped over something. I looked down. It was a person. Bruised, battered and naked. I rolled them over. There face was covered in blood and bruises. It took me a moment. Then my mind registered that this was Bella.

I stared at her a moment before I scooped her into my arms. I took off running towards the house as fast as my legs would carry me. I opened the front door.

"Dad!" I screamed loudly. Then my father raced down the steps. He took in her sight and grabbed his back out of the closet and set to work.

"I can't do anything here son. My dad told me. "I need to get her to a hospital and quick." I nodded I scooped her up and jogged to the car. I got in the backseat still holding Bella as my father climbed into the front seat. He sped to the hospital. Once in the hospital I followed my father back and team of nurses and doctors started there work. They hooked up several monitors.

"Shit." I heard my father said. "Punctured lung." They started the prep for surgery. Then the heart montior flat lined.

"Sir you need to get out of here." A nurse told me. I nodded numbly and stepped into the waiting room. I called my mother.

"You and Alice need to get to the hospital. I-its Bella." Was all I managed before I collapsed in a chair. Tears silently slid down my face. Bella had just swept into our lives and with out doing it on purpose had made herself an extreme significant part of our lives. She was a broken angel and we, we were meant to fix her and I would do every thing I could to make sure she got better because she was going to make it through this she had. Despite my hopeful thinking my mind went back to her heart monitor flat lining and I was afraid to hope. Mom, Alice and Edward walked in. My eyes focused on Edward. This was his fucking fault and I was going to let him know it. I stood up and walked up to him.

"You," I growled out angrily. "This is all your fucking fault. IF you wouldn't have fucking hit her she wouldn't have ran out and she would have been safe in our house protected from the man that was suppose to be her step-father but NO you couldn't be the fucking gentleman Mom raised you to be." I pulled my fist back to hit him but Alice grabbed my hand.

"No Em don't its not worth it!" She pleaded and I relaxed a bit I turned and walked over to the chairs and collapsed in one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Just to any of those who had been reading any of my other stories I'm sad to say I shall not be continuing any of them for pure lack of inspiration.**

**Summary: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I should be lying in that apartment dead with my mother. AH Em/B R/E A/J **

* * *

**Emmett**

Hours had passed when Dad walked out. I looked up at him expectantly. He let out a sigh. The moment was dramatic. He was watching us and we him. I was waiting for him to say something, anything, to tell me this girl that had been in my life less than a week was going to be okay. I just needed him to end the agonizing wait. He drew in a breath.

"The situation is grave. Shes pretty banged up. Several broken bones in her right arm, wrist and ankle. She has a lot of bruising. A couple of cracked ribs." Dad told me and I almost felt relieved. "But... shes in a coma. She could wake up any time but theres a chance she won't." Fear swept through me. Charlie burst into the hospital doors. Dad calmed him down reexplained everything to him calmly.

For the next week my life was a blur. I'd wake up and spend all day at the hospital praying for her to wake up, just holding her hand and talking to her, Dad said she could probably hear me. Mom finally threw a fit and said I had to school so I did as she said. I'd wake up, shower, go to school, go directly to the hospital. It would vary every day what I would do as I sat there in that hospital room day after day. Some days I read to her or talk to her. Others I would listen to music or watch tv. Two weeks had passed.

I now walked down the halls of Forks High School and Jessica Stanley through her arms around me.

"Get the Hell off me Jessica." I snapped at her. I had been in a bad mood ever since I found out Bella may not wake up, ever.

"Awww. Emmett. Come on." She whined. "Don't tell me your interested in that vegetable laying down there in the hospital. Why don't you come home with me this afternoon?" I snapped. I pulled her off me and pinned her against the wall.

"Jessica I told you to get the hell off me. I meant it. You need to keep your little mouth shut about Bella. Because you don't know what your talking about. Bella was fucking there for me when I walked in on the girl I thought I loved on her knees between my brothers legs." I yelled angrily at her. "Why the fuck would I go home with you? So I can catch every STD known to man kind?" I opened my mouth to yell some more when a teacher came up to me.

"Set her down Emmett." Mrs. Taylor said gently, "Why don't you go on home? Or to the hospital to see Bella?" I nodded and dropped Jessica. I turned and walked towards the entrance I got in my car and drove to the hospital. I went straight to Bella's room. I held her hand willing her to wake up. Most of her bruises had faded now and her ribs were nearly healed. My father stepped into the room.

"What are you doing here son?" Dad asked me. I sighed.

"Mrs. Taylor sent me home." I answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because someone crossed the line and I snapped." I told him as I gently tightened my hold on her hand and I felt the slightest pressure of her squeezing back. I found out days ago it could mean something or it could be simply nothing at all.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Jessica Stanley threw her arms around me. I told her to get the hell off. She whined at me saying, 'Don't tell me your interested in that vegetable laying down in the hospital. Why don't you come home with me?' I snapped. I pinned her against the wall and yelled, 'Jessica I told you to get the hell off me. I meant it. You need to keep your little mouth shut about Bella. Because you don't know what your talking about. Bella was fucking there for me when I walked in on the girl I thought I loved on her knees between my brothers legs." I yelled angrily at her. "Why the fuck would I go home with you? So I can catch every STD known to man kind?' Mrs. Taylor told me to go home." I heard a loud groan and I looked over at Bella, whose face was contorted in pain. I gently stroked her cheek.

"Bella. Its Emmett." I said gently. "Come on. Open your eyes. Tell me where it hurts." She groaned louder. Then her eyes blinked open and they were filled with tears and I froze for a second.

"Bella. Where does it hurt?" I asked her gently. She used her good hand and tapped her broken one. Dad nodded and stepped out of the room. Her returned and put some pain meds in her IV. I gently grabbed her free hand and held it in mine.

"How ya feeling?" I asked her gently.

"A little sore." She told me her voice hoarse. I grabbed the bottle of water off the table opened it and handed it to her after I released her good hand.

"Its good to see you awake." I told her.

"What?" She said after taking a drink of water, "How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks." I told her softly. She sighed.

"How are you?" She asked me gently.

"I'm okay." I said and laugh. "I've been spending my free time here in the hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Just to any of those who had been reading any of my other stories I'm sad to say I shall not be continuing any of them for pure lack of inspiration.**

**Summary: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I should be lying in that apartment dead with my mother. AH Em/B R/E A/J **

* * *

**Emmett**

Shock covered her face. I gently pet her hair. I smiled at her gently. Tears were on her face and a small sob ripped through her body. I was instantly filled with concern.

"Bella whats wrong?" I asked her immediately.

"I-i can't believe you sat here during all your free time with me." She sobbed. "You barely know me! I don't deserve your friendship! You shouldn't want to be around me!" I sighed. For some reason this pissed me off.

"Bella!" I exclaimed. "How could you think that? I spent all my time here because I care about you! Sure I barely know you but I want to. Your a great person. Of course you deserve my friendship. You were there for me when I needed you. When I found my girlfriend in between my brothers legs. It was hard for me, because she was there for me when I found out I was adopted. She made me feel like I belonged then she cheated on me with my brother. But you were there to comfort me and that made me feel a lot better." Her sobbing had ceased by the end of my explanation. I grabbed her good hand and kissed it gently. Her eyes fell shut and her breathing grew more even. I sighed.

They finally released her from the hospital, Dad and Charlie thought she should stay home from school for a few days but Bella insisted on jumping right back in. At least I would be there to watch her. I helped her up the stairs of her house to her bedroom and told her I would pick her up in the morning. I went home showered and climbed in bed. Yesterday I had my schedule changed to match Bella's to make it easier to help her out.

The morning came to soon. I was still tired as I climbed out of bed. I dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts and slid on a pair of shoes. I climbed in my car and drove to Bella's. There was a note from Charlie on the door telling me to let myself in. I walked inside and I heard a sob from upstairs. I reacted on instinct and ran up the stares and straight into Bella's room. To see her sitting on the floor with her shirt on over her head and her not broken arm. I could see the bruises on her breast and ribs now. I shook my head and pulled her to me.

"Hey, Hey." I cooed softly. "Whats wrong?"

"I told Charlie I could do this myself but I can't," She sobbed, "Now my shirt is all twisted and wrinkled and I'm a mess." I scooped her up and sat her on the bed. I moved over to her closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. I walked over to her and pulled the twisted shirt off her and slid the new one over her head. I slid her pajama pants off, keeping my eyes on her face the whole time and slid the new ones on her. I buttoned her jeans. I grabbed her shoes and socks and put them on her. I grabbed her brush and climbed on the bed behind her and brushed her hair out. I grabbed a tissue off her bedside and wiped her face off. I pulled her into my lap and ran a hand through her hair.

"You okay?" I asked her gently. "You sure you want to do this?" She nodded.

"Yeah." She told me. "Lets go." I helped her up and we walked to my car. Once at school we walked into first period, her leaning against me. Then Jessica fucking Stanley and Lauren Mallory walked in. Jessica shot a glare at her. Bella shrank back. Anger poured through me. Me and Jessica were going to have a talk. Alice and Jasper stepped into the room and sat in front of me and Bella.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, "I can take you back home."

"I'm fine." She told me and I could her the determination in her voice. I sighed. The first class passed quickly with out any problems as did the rest of the day up until lunch. I noticed Rosalie was no longer sitting at our table, when did that happen? She actually looked sad and lonely. At lunch we went through the line me getting enough for me and Bella. We made our way to our table when Jessica Stanley decided to stick her leg out and trip Bella. Before I realized what was happening Rosalie was out of her seat and over to us. I sat the food down and I scooped Bella up. She looked okay over all but she was crying. I held her tightly against my chest and ran my hands through her hair. Rosalie looked at Jessica.

"How fucking dare you?" She yelled at Jessica. "Your low. Your going to attack a girl that just got out of the hospital? Do you know anything serious happens to her because you tripped her you could be in a lot of trouble?"

"Oh Shut Up Rosalie." Jessica snapped at her. "Who the hell are you to give lessons on morals? Didn't you cheat on your boyfriend with his brother?" Regret flashed in Rosalies features and she lashed out and slapped Jessica.

"Yeah. I did." She told her. "But I regret that." Rose turned and walked out. I focused all my attention on Bella. I carried her over to our table.

"Bella you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Are you hurt?" She nodded. SHIT. "Where?" Her hand fluttered to her ribs.

"Fuck." I whispered. A broken rib had nearly cost her her life before because it punctured her lung. I stood up with her in my arms. I looked at Alice. "I got to get her to the hospital." She nodded.

Once at the hospital, Dad put all my worries to rest. She was just a little sore. They gave her something and she was out in minutes. I was relieved. Dad showed me to her room and I sat next to her holding her hand. It was taking all I had to not jump up and go kill Jessica Stanley. Two hours had passed when Bella decided she would wake up. Her eyes blinked open.

"Hey," She said quietly. She looked almost fearful. Anger lashed through me. I didn't want her to fear me.

"Hey," I said giving her a half smile, "How ya feeling?"

"I'm okay." She told me. Her room door busted open. My head snapped up. My father, Charlie, and a man I didn't know stood their.

"Whats going on?" I asked them standing up.

"Sit down son," My dad stated, so I eased back into my chair. "Bella, Edward this is FBI agent Jason Daniels. He's been looking for Phil, he will explain."

"We still haven't found Phil." Agent Daniels said, "But we have been tracking him, always one step behind him. He has been talking to people. Making connections. With dangerous people. Right now the only way to guarantee your safety is to get you out of Forks, Washington. A plane has been set up to take you to a remote island." Bella looked pale white. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Emmett I need you to take Bella home, let her pack some stuff. Then go home and pack some stuff. We will all leave from there." My dad told me. I nodded. "Do not let Bella out of _your _sight." I nodded understanding perfectly.

We were now standing in Bella's bedroom and due to her broken arm, I was packing for her. She was telling me what to grab out of which drawers. I don't think Bella could have done much packing the way she was shaking anyway. I had everything Bella would need packed. In one hand I carried Bella's bag in the other I held Bella's hand. I through the bag in the trunk and helped Bella in before climbing in the car. I drove quickly to my house. I took Bella upstairs with me and packed what little I would need then took my bag downstairs. Agent Daniels, Dad, and Charlie told me to put it in my car and that Alice and Jasper were riding with me. They were taking everyone close to Bella for their safety. This also included Rosalie and Edward because they had connections to my family. Well of course Edward does, hes my _brother. _ We climbed in the car and followed my Dad to the airport. As soon as we were there we were taken around security straight to a private plane. Bella's entire body shook with fear. Once on the plane I was seated next to Bella. After the plane took off and we could unbuckle, Bella crawled into my lap. Soon she was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Just to any of those who had been reading any of my other stories I'm sad to say I shall not be continuing any of them for pure lack of inspiration.**

**Summary: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I should be lying in that apartment dead with my mother. AH Em/B R/E A/J **

* * *

**Emmett**

Bella was still asleep when the plane landed and as much as I didn't want to wake her I had too. I shook her gently.

"Bella baby wake up sweetheart." I shook her gently and her eyes blinked open.

"Where are we??" She asked me looking around the tropical Island we were on.

"Isle Esme." I told her. "Dad gave it to mom."

"Wow." She said amazed. I smiled and I helped her out of the plane. Edward, Dad and Charlie were all getting the stuff out of the plane. I held her steady as we walked to the house as big as the one at home in Forks. Dad showed us to our rooms. Mine was right next to Bella's. Thank God. I needed be near her, in case she needed me. I ran a hand through her hair as we sat on the beach with her leaning against me. She was extremely nervous. I was glad I could comfort her somewhat. Alice ran out on to the beach smiling widely.

"Bella! Thats it!" She said seriously but there was a twinkle in her eye. "You are going to relax and have some fun!" Alice pulled Bella away and I watched the slightly worried look on Bella's face become one of amusement. Thirty minutes later every one was on the beach in swim wear. I had thrown on a pair of swim trunks and left my shirt in the bedroom. Alice and Bella were the last two out. My eyes locked on Bella. Wow. She was wearing a two-piece light blue bathing suit and it made my breath catch and I couldn't breath anymore. She was beautiful...hot. Amazing. Then I noticed her staring at me. She looked down and blushed. She walked over to me shyly.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"Hey," I managed to say back. I grabbed her hand and we followed everyone into the water. She let herself rest against me. I gently nuzzled my face in her hair. I saw a slight smile on her face. God she was beautiful. I gently ran circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. When we reached the edge of the water and it hit her toes. She squealed loudly and jumped back.

"Oh no you don't!" I said and picked her and walked into the water with her. She squealed loudly.

"EM!" She said loudly.

"Em?" I asked her. I never recalled her calling me Em before. She blushed.

"Sorry," She murmured.

"Nah." I told her. "I like it." Then I smiled and dropped her in the water. But I didn't let her head go under knowing she wasn't prepared. She squealed. I held her against me as I set her on her feet. Our faces were suddenly inches apart and we were leaning towards each other. Then she turned and laid her head on my shoulder. I understood. She wasn't ready. She wrapped her arms around me. I knew at that moment. I was in love with her. I also knew I may never be able to tell her that.

Days passed and things between me and Bella were tense. Right now we were laying on the beach, her lying on my chest, it was late and everyone else was in bed. I rolled her off me and looked closely at her. I couldn't help myself anymore. It was too much. I needed to do this. I leaned towards her slowly, giving her the chance to pull away. My lips brushed against hers and when she didn't move. I gently applied more pressure. Then she was kissing me back. Our lips were moving in perfect sync. I pulled away after a few moments and she was looking at me. She was calm. She smiled at me. I held her to my chest. I wished me could stay on this island forever like this. Then she leaned up and kissed me again. This kiss wasn't as sweet but more needy and passionate. I rolled her on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her. My hands played with the ties on her bathing suit. How easy it would be to untie them. She broke away from and looked at me.

"Show me. Em. Show me, I'm not broken." She whispered, "That I'm not ruined. I want this Em. I need this." She reached behind her and untied her bathing suit top. I groaned loudly. I rolled her over and pinned her beneath me. I placed kisses over her breast. She moaned loudly. I kissed down her stomach and her body writhed beneath me. I untied her bathing suit bottoms. I kissed down her legs avoiding her center.

"Em." She moaned loudly again. Oh God. That was my new favorite sound. I gently stroked her folds. Her hips bucked against my hand. "I want you!" She cried out. I pulled my clothes off and moved over her.

"Are you sure baby?" I asked her. "I don't want to do something you'll regret later."

"I want you Em." She told me. "I want you now."

"If I hurt you tell me." I told her. She nodded and I slowly slid inside her. Her body arced against mine. I moved inside her slowly. I was gently caressing her sides and placing open mouthed kisses where ever I could. It was beautiful. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I loved every sound leaving her mouth. When we had both finished I pulled out of her and rolled off. She snuggled into my side.

"Thank you Em." She said quietly. "I needed that. I really did. I know now. That he hasn't ruined me." I kissed her softly and stroked her hair.

"Bella. It was really no problem love." I whispered. "I wanted that as much as you did. I know this is kinda late and out of order but Bella be my girlfriend?" She leaned over and kissed me.

"Of course." She told me. Suddenly I saw a light. Shit. I looked up to see Alice.

"EW!" Alice squealed and closed her eyes."Cover up Emmett!" Then she giggled. I pulled my pants back on and slid my t-shirt over Bella's head.

"Alright shorty were decent." I told her. Bella was hugging me hiding her head in my chest. I smiled.

"So. I knew this would happen." Alice said, "That you two would end up together."

A few weeks passed. Me and Bella had made love several times. Then one morning she came in my room. She looked really pale.

"Whats wrong baby?" I asked her gently and pulled her down on the bed with me. She lay next to me.

"I-i think....I think I'm pregnant." She said and swallowed hard. Wow.

"Well...we have been careless." I told her. Wow.

"Y-yeah." She said quietly.

"Baby are you okay?" I asked her gently.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me.

"Whatever you want." I told her and kissed her softly.

"I want to keep her." She whispered. A smile broke out across my face.

"I think we need to find out for sure." I told her. "We can go into town tomorrow and find you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Just to any of those who had been reading any of my other stories I'm sad to say I shall not be continuing any of them for pure lack of inspiration.**

**Summary: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I should be lying in that apartment dead with my mother. AH Em/B R/E A/J **

* * *

**Emmett**

Me and Bella drove into town. We bought a test and went into a public restroom. I waited outside while she did what she needed to do. She unlocked the door and I stepped inside. A few seconds later we looked at the test positive. Then she burst into tears. Her body collapsed in my arms. I ran a hand through her hair.

"Baby whats wrong?" I whispered. "Please baby."

"I thought about this." She whispered, "I thought long and hard. This will just be another way for him to hurt me. To hurt people I love."

"Oh love," I whispered. "He can't hurt you anymore. They are going to catch him." She nodded. We went back home shortly after that and we lay in her bed. She snuggled close to me. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. I didn't sleep though. I watched her sleep running my hand through her hair. The door opened and Alice stepped in. She looked at Bella and frowned.

"She okay?" Alice asked quietly.

"I'm not sure Alice." I told her quietly. This was my fault. I should have thought more about sleeping with her. Should have thought about it. But the emotions were always so strong and threw all caution to the wind. Caution, it didn't cross my mind once.

"Is something going on Emmett?" Alice asked me.

"I can't tell you." I told her. "Its not my place."

When Bella woke she smiled at me. I guess he worries were laid to rest for now.

"Hey," I said gently. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She whispered. "How are we going to tell our parents?" I drew in a breath.

"No idea." I told her. "Blurting it out seems like a good idea." She curled into my side. She laughed.

"I guess so." She told me."When?"

"Now." I said and jumped up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me to the living room.

"Okay," She said, "But your talking." I nodded. My parents were sitting there with Charlie talking. We sat on the love seat and looked at them. They turned our attention to us.

"Yes?" My father asked. I swallowed hard.

"Dad." I said quietly. "Bella and I have done something careless. Something that resulted in something else. Something big."

"I don't understand son," My father said quietly. I drew in a deep breath.

"Oh just tell them!" Alice shouted walking into the room.

"How do you know Alice?" I asked her.

"Because I know more than them." She stated.

"Will someone just tell me whats going on?" My mother asked. "Alice?"

"Gah." Alice said, "Fine. Emmett got Bella pregnant." The whole room froze. Charlie was the first to move. He jumped up and pointed at me.

"YOU!" He yelled and moved towards me but Bella moved into my lap and glared at him.

"Stop it." Bella said and there were tears in her eyes. I hugged her to me and she buried her face in the crook of her neck. I shot Charlie a look and picked her up and took her to my room. She curled against me and sobbed quietly. Alice walked in.

"Dad wants to talk with you." Alice told me gently.

"I don't fucking care what any of them have to say right now, Alice." I told her."I have bigger concerns at the moment." I looked down at Bella. Alice nodded and stepped out of the room. When Bella had fallen into a deep sleep, I gently pulled away from her. I stepped into the living room.

"What do you want?" I asked them plopping down on the couch.

"Wheres Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Asleep." I spat at him. I looked at my dad and raised an eye brow.

"Son." My father said gently. "What you did was careless. But we can't be mad at you for it. You both knew what you were doing. We want to know you have all of our support." I nodded but I was still angry. I heard a loud noise. I jumped up and ran into the bedroom. To find Bella on the floor in tears. I sat next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Babe what happened?" I asked her gently.

"I-i-i...rolled off the bed." She told me quietly.

"Oh baby." I whispered. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." She said quietly. I kissed her cheek. I looked up to see my parents and Charlie standing there. She lay her head on my chest. I ran a hand through her hair.

"Bella," Charlie said and I glared at him, "I'm sorry about earlier. I really am." She nodded. That night Bella slept in my room. No one said a word.

**Bella**

I stood outside, my phone in my hand. It went off and I answered.

"Bella." Phil's voice said and I froze. "Don't hang up. I know where your at Isabella, doll. Here are you options. I know where you at. If you want your family and friends left alone you will go to the town and meet me in a the only coffee shop there. I'll even let your baby live." Tears filled my eyes.

"Okay." I said and my voice cracked and he hung up. I grabbed Emmett's keys and got in the car.

**Emmett**

"Bella!" I yelled as I got out of the shower. She was nowhere in sight. I frowned. I looked around the house. A frown crossed my face. I stepped outside. I glanced around. Well damn, where was she. I stepped back inside.

"Alice you seen Bella?" I asked her.

"No. Why?" She asked me.

"I can't seem to find her anywhere." I told her.

"Oh." She said quietly. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair and stepped back outside. I caught sight of her phone on the ground. I picked up. I looked through her recent calls. My heart stopped as I saw an unfamiliar number showed on the screen. I ran back inside.

"Dad." I yelled, "Dad! Dad!" I ran into the living room and tossed him Bella's phone.

I sat on the couch and ran a hand through my hair. Oh God. She had to be okay. I'm just overreacting, I told myself. I heard Dad talking on the phone but I couldn't make out the words. Bella, Bella and our baby. Oh God, Oh God. I leaned forward putting my head between my knees trying to calm down and get my thoughts in order but I couldn't everything was chaotic.

"Son." I heard Dad say. "Son. That was his number." Then everything snapped. I slapped my hand to my mouth and I ran outside. Everything I had eaten that day came back up. Mom as beside me.

"Ali get me a cool wash cloth." I barely heard Mom say. Then everything went black, my only thought was my Bella and our baby was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Just to any of those who had been reading any of my other stories I'm sad to say I shall not be continuing any of them for pure lack of inspiration.**

**Summary: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I should be lying in that apartment dead with my mother. AH Em/B R/E A/J **

* * *

**Emmett  
**

I groaned loudly and sat up then everything hit me. Mom was sitting there beside me. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Easy Emmett." Mom said quietly. "You need to eat something." I hit the side table hard.

"I don't want to fucking eat mom." I snapped. "I want fucking Bella back. I want her in my arms. Where I know she and our baby is perfectly fucking safe!" A sob rose in my throat. I felt like I couldn't breath and I felt myself shaking hard. I drew in breath after breath but the room seemed to be spinning.

"Carlisle!" My mother yelled and my dad was suddenly rushed in. My mother was holding my hand and I felt my fathers hand on my cheek as I tried to draw in another breath.

"Emmett son, look at me." He said gently. I tried to find his face but everything was a blur. "Emmett you need to calm down. Your having a panic attack. Deep breaths. Deep breaths." I drew in a deep breath. One after another. When I was finally calm my mother pulled me into her arms.

"Oh Emmett." She whispered, "I'm so sorry son." I nodded and let my eyes shut.

"Emmett." My father said gently,"You really do need to eat." I nodded and my mother pulled away and left to get me some food.

"Son I know your worried about them." He said quietly. "But you can't fall apart. You can't assume the worst." I nodded. He left the room but I heard him and my mother talking outside the room.

"I'm worried about him Carlisle," My mother said softly, "I have never seen him this way. So close to falling into pieces. So close to breaking apart. He looks so broken. They have to find her. It will kill him if they don't."

"Shh," I heard my father say to comfort her no doubt,"He will be okay. They will find her. She will be okay and so will the baby." My mother stepped into the room and handed me a tray of food. I ate slowly, not really tasting the food. When I was done my mother took the tray into the kitchen. I stared at the ceiling.

**Bella**

I stared up at Phil. He smiled at me. I was suddenly scared and frightened. He gently touched my cheek.

"Don't worry Isabella." He said quietly, "I'll make good on my promise. I won't hurt you. Until after you had this baby. Its not like it was the baby's fault." I was thankful. That my baby would be okay. Phil told me I would have to clean and cook for him. I nodded. Anything, anything at all to keep my baby safe. I did everything I was told to do. I sighed. I missed Emmett. I lay on the makeshift bed that Phil had told me I could sleep. I just prayed that maybe, there would be a way out of this. But sometimes people are just meant to suffer. I seemed to be one of those people. Days and days had passed and I would go through routine. Wake up. Cook. Eat. Clean. Eat. Shower. Sleep. I lay on the bed and heard a loud bang and I jumped. I heard yelling but didn't pay much attention. A man stepped into my room.

"Bella?" He asked and I nodded. "Thank God. That Cullen boy was going crazy." Emmett. Oh Emmett.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked me as he helped me up.

"I-i was thinking I didn't want the people I love to be hurt." I told him. He shook his led me outside and put me in a car. The drive must have been long because I fell asleep quickly. I woke to someone gently shaking me.

"Ms. Swan." I heard a voice say. "Ms. Swan we are here." I yawned and my eyes blinked open. As soon as I got out of the car I found myself in Emmett's arms. I realized I was standing outside the Cullen's house. Emmett kissed me gently. He held my face so he could look at me.

"Oh my Bella." He whispered. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay , Em. I promise." I told him. "He didn't hurt me at all."

"What were you thinking baby?" He whispered.

"He threatened to hurt you. Your family. My family." I whispered back to him. I kissed him gently. "I love you Emmett." He stared down at me a moment.

"I love you too Bella." He whispered back. I was aware that everyone was standing there. I lay my head on his chest. He scooped me up and carried me inside. We all sat in the living room. Suddenly everything was perfect. He was behind bars. I had Emmett, our baby, and our family. Phil would be in jail. I could have peace of mind. I sat in Emmett's lap and Emmett wrapped his arms around me. Edward and Rosalie were cuddled closely together. While Jasper and Alice sat together in a chair. This, this was how things were suppose to be.


End file.
